


A hell ride

by Void (EroEmo)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blogging, Cosplay, Eventual Fluff, Family Issues, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Internet, M/M, Musician Kylo Ren, Pen Pals, Rare Ships Hell, alternative universe, both Hux and Kylo are nerds and they don't even try to hide it, playing with 'star wars' universum, student Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 13:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8104804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroEmo/pseuds/Void
Summary: Armitage Hux despises three things in his life. Those are constant blabbering, no wifi and the most popular ship in his main fandom. One night, to his utter amazement, he finds someone who shares his opinions and, Lord have mercy, ships his rare pair. Is there something what unites people more than love and hate for the exact same things? Hux is about to find out.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [technorat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/gifts).



Another boring day is coming to an end, checking his tumblr the last thing to do before bed. His dash doesn’t surprise him with its gif-sets and overused memes. No quality content whatsoever. He’s just about to close the app when his sight is drawn to a single picture. Nothing special or extraordinary, just a simple cosplay of one of his faves. However, cosplayer themselves seem quite alluring even if their face is invisible under a black mask.

Hux goes to their blog and scrolls down, finding more and more cosplays, almost all of them from Galactic Wars. Another fan blog, it seems. He isn’t sure whether it’s worth following or nor, he likes to keep his dash neat and clean, reducing annoying call out posts and memes to minimum. His whole life is a one huge meme, he doesn’t need more of this shit than completely necessary to navigate through blogs.

As he’s debating with himself in his head, he stumbles across a fanart he have seen before. However, seeing it on that blog makes his heart beat a tiny lil bit faster. He doesn’t want to make an impulsive decision so he goes through tags and discovers even more similar pictures. A hope is slowly starting to form as he clicks ‘ask’ and goes on anon mode.

_I’ve just found your blog and I didn’t fail to notice those ReiMei pics. Do you ship them?_

He clicks send, closes the app and goes to sleep.

 

His train is crowded as usual and Hux cannot explain his relief when he can finally get out if it, traffic noise still better than people’s blabbering right next to him. He stops by in a coffee house and orders his usual, checking tumblr in a meantime, an hour or so till his first lecture. He’s surprised to see an answer for the question from the night before.

_OH BOI, don’t  even get me started about these two, I ship them way too much for my own good._

Slender finger clicks ‘follow’ button faster than Hux would like to admit. Finally someone who is as doomed in this rare ship’s hell as he himself.

_So there is the two of us, then. Nice to know I’m not the only one in this fandom who suffers from an unrealized potential of this relationship._

He types as his coffee is made, anon mode again. Getting to know other people is frustrating and troublesome, ending with a bitter disappointment more often than not. At least that’s what life has taught him so far.

With a warm paper cup in his hand he leaves, a trail of cinnamon mist in cold September air behind him. He’s wondering how much time it will take to get an answer for his ask, an anticipation growing within him as he’s idly sitting in a lecture hall. Professor’s voice didn’t change a single bit from yesterday nor a day before that. Or even earlier. Actually, Hux suspects this old man has never changed his monotone way of speaking, talking countless generations of students to sleep. Luckily enough there is such thing like wifi, all smart individuals already knowing the password by heart.

A buzz in his pocket brings his mind back from an Apathy Land, a quick movement unlocking the phone. To his surprise and letdown, it’s just a message from his father. Nothing worth his attention, just a reminder he’s going back next week or something like that. Useless info.

The day goes by, heavy clouds spelling rain. All of the other students are either chattering or pretending not to be asleep, Hux probably the only one on his mobile. Sometimes it’s tiring, to be all by himself during breaks. However, if he has to choose between listening to pointless talks and spending his time with people he doesn’t even slightly like, he will keep his distance for as long as possible. Being drained out of energy he needs is worse than being alone.

He scrolls down his dash just before the last class today, a new post from freshly followed blog popping out just as he refreshes.

_NO WAY, AM I DREAMING? DID I FINALLY MEET SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY SHIP MY RARE OTP?? Idk who you are but i hope you don’t mind a question from me… How do you feel about HanMei? Pls, be honest, I need to know._

Hux smiles and quickly types a reply, simultaneously trying to pay attention to the lecture. Unfortunately it’s this one subject he deeply hates but needs to pass. Since he doesn’t really have friends around here he has to take notes himself, all of his attention on a woman in her fifties, squeaky voice irritating Hux’s hearing.

 

_Anon said: Speaking the truth I despise this pairing from the very bottom of my heart and I’m pissed so many people ship it. If you gave me a sheet of paper, I would write you an essay why it’s disgusting and toxic with my goddamn blood._

_Okay, from now on you’re my favorite person on this website. I srsly can’t say how much I hate HanMei but you put my feelings into words quite well, where have you been my whole life in this fucking fandom??_

Hux snorts, only few meters between him and his flat’s door. He’s tired after another boring day at college but his new acquaintance seems to make it more bearable. Amusing, even. He doesn’t bother with cooking, an instant noodle already in the making as he types a reply second time today.

_I’m not sure but it’s nice to know I’m not alone with my opinions. The fact I found your blog is a miracle of some kind, you should thank my dash for showing me one of your Skylar’s cosplays. Good job with them, by the way._

No matter if he wants it or not, he has to sit down and focus on his paperwork, a few assignments only waiting to be written more or less coherently. Maybe he is a perfectionist to some extent but there are things he could care about slightly more, his homework for certain subjects included.

He’s halfway through an essay when his phone buzzes, announcing a message. A quick look assures him that yes, it’s indeed from his father and that yes, it’s nothing that important. A waste of his time. He goes back to work but he cannot focus as much as he would like to, a simple text apparently ruining his plans more than he wishes to admit.

_Oh, thank you, anon’s dashboard for showing them my blog, now I have someone I can complain to_ _ᕕ_ _(_ _ᐛ_ _)_ _ᕗ_ _And thanks, I’m glad someone appreciates these. Newest one is quite rough tbh I’m gonna work on it before nearest con. I don’t want to mislay a piece or two of my mask lmao and Skylar w/out his mask isn’t the same, ya know?_

A small smile quirks on Hux’s face as he reads, water for evening coffee slowly boiling. It’s a nice feeling, to find an ally like that. Talking with them a bit more will cause no harm, right?

 

Two week passes in a blink of an eye, a new thing in his daily routine brightening even the gloomiest mornings. A blogger, which goes by Kylo Ren, seems to be a fair play, ready to defend his opinions and beliefs even if he’s objectively wrong. Hux gave up about convincing him otherwise after first two tries, seeing that Kylo is not an easy type to deal with. He doesn’t mind, continuing to discuss different headcanons, opinions and possibilities of the series as a whole. Even the fact his dad is back home isn’t disturbing him that much, school work and internet his escape routes.

It’s late Friday afternoon when he decides that maybe it won’t kill him if he turns anon off, tumblr messaging system way easier to talk on than asks. So he does and response is almost immediate.

_kingkylo: Hello there, my precious anon friend, nice to finally know who you are_

_yourgeneral: I figured out it is way easier to talk this way_

_kingkylo: is that so, huh… anyway, it’s been bothering me for some time so I’m gonna ask – where do you live? Your activity hours are total mess idk if u even go to sleep_

He somewhat has a point with the last part, Hux thinks. Last weekend was so intense he actually went to sleep around six in the morning on Saturday and woke up at nine so that he could finish homework. Sunday was no different with the exception for sleeping part, he didn’t even bother to take a nap for an hour or so. A solid dose of caffeine boosted his energy level enough to survive on his lectures.

_yourgeneral: NYC and let me tell you it’s your fault I’ve been up in the middle of a night, I didn’t started a discourse about plot holes in a second movie_

_kingkylo: I didn’t tell you to take part and write an actual essay abt that, tho—_

_yourgeneral: We’ve been talking for two weeks now, I thought you’d know I like to be precise_

_kingkylo: is that your way of saying “I told you not to get started so now suffer”? I bet u r more creative than that, General Perfect_

“Armitage, why are you smiling?” a low voice snaps him out of his comfort zone, his father looking at him suspiciously. “Who are you texting with?”

He hates when someone uses his first name. Especially his father, in that serious tone of his. Corners of his mouth drop, Hux only then realizing they were up all this time.

“An acquaintance from college, nothing that important.”

“You were grinning.” His father points out, suspiciousness in his eyes even sharper.

“He was telling me an amusing story.” Not quite a lie since talking with Kylo Ren actually counts as entertaining and hilarious at times. “I don’t have a right to smile because of that?”

“I was curious, that’s all.” And then he leaves, door to Hux’s room wide open. Three steps and they’re closed, a bitter taste in his mouth as he goes back to his phone and tries to come up with a proper answer to the sarcastic insult.

_yourgeneral: Ah, right. I’ve forgotten you rely on my wit, Kylo-OH SHIT I’VE FORGOTTEN ABT MY PASTA-Ren._

_kingkylo: IT HAPPENED LIKE ONCE AND IT WAS YOUR FUCKING FAULT_

_yourgeneral: How? It was you who have been doing_ _pasta alla carbonara_ _for dinner and not only forgotten about fucking pasta but also used past due cream_

_kingkylo: DON’T JUDGE ME, I’M NOT A CHEF, JEEZ_

_yourgeneral: Even a kindergartener knows to check a date before eating anything, how am I supposed to be serious with you right now?_

_kingkylo: …I feel offended_

Their conversation goes on and Hux forgets about his dad for a solid hour once again.

 

September appears and then goes away before one can say knife. A few things changed during that month in Hux’s life and they still continue to do so. First of all, he realizes how entertaining it is to actually have a friend, even if only online. His whole life was filled with studying and investing his free time into science fiction series, his dad pouring all ambitions on him and making him think friends are just obstacles. The older he got the less he believed him and now, when Kylo is the indissoluble part of his life, he literally wants to move out as soon as possible. Living under one roof with him does nothing good to him, especially when his character and opinions on the world are already formed.

Kylo is an odd person and, as Hux already experienced, full of flaws. He’s short tempered and sensitive in some particular aspects, it’s easy to offend or annoy him. Hux has used this knowledge a few times, teasing his internet friend to the point he couldn’t help but laugh out loud, Kylo’s responses childish in their serious tone. He’s also stubborn, messy and quite egoistic. Hux isn’t sure about some of these traits as they are only assumptions based on their convos and Kylo’s blog but he is good at reading people.

Nevertheless, texting with Kylo Ren continues in spite of his negative traits, Hux knowing he isn’t a saint as well. The fact he’s been able to kept in touch with someone for so long is a miracle, his tendency to avoid people vanishing as soon as he feels a buzz in his pocket. People cause distress and irritation, their constant blabbering driving him crazy. But Kylo is a different case. He talks way too much sometimes and yet Hux doesn’t mind. Hell, he actually _pays attention_ more often than not.

As October goes by, he gets to know that Kylo’s parents are divorcing and that it pisses him off. Hux thinks there is much more to put into it but he doesn’t dig that topic, letting his friend talk about whatever he wants to.  Sometimes he regrets it but overall he gets to know Kylo better and better with each passing day, piece by piece.

_kingkylo: is2g I’m gonna fuck this shit and hit the road_

_yourgeneral: What do you mean?_

_kingkylo: I’ve told ya I’m in a band, right? And guys were thinking about gigs here and there, tho everything is still in a making. I’m fed up w/ this shit at home, the sooner we start the better_

_yourgeneral: Where do you even want to perform in the first place? It’s not like they will let you play anywhere you want_

_kingkylo: chill smart ass, ikr? We’ve been planning this for months now and since everything else is literal shit now I can wait to go ANYWHERE, I’m done w/ this house and constant shitting on me_

_yourgeneral: Why your parents even bother to complain about your life choices? It’s_ your _life, after all_

 _kingkylo: ikr?? But apparently my grandpa also thought about being an artist and it didn’t end up well for him, idk abt details but tbh I don’t even_ care

Hux’s coffee is slowly getting cold but he doesn’t really mind, a crimson blanket enough to keep him warm on that cold autumn day. This and angry Kylo ranting to him about how fucked up his life is, quick typing on his laptop a good way to prevent him from falling asleep. Too much coziness is both a curse and a blessing, after all.

The next day Hux receives a photo, caption saying “how does electricity work, even”. He’s pretty sure he made a weird noise which startled students sitting close to him but he still silently hopes it was only his imagination. Let’s omit the fact that he’s looking at picture in some kind of an awe, shock and something unnamed filling his guts. It depicts Kylo covered in cords, he’s probably making another cosplay or something but. It’s probably the first time Hux has an opportunity to see his friend’s face. And, _good God,_ what a sight it is. Messy black hair tangled with wires, a pale complexion contrasting with an enormous amount of moles and black T-shirt. The fact Kylo’s eyes are basically saying _I made a mistake_ isn’t helping a single bit. Picture is both hilarious and, God help him, _adorable._ Just as a kitten trapped in a piece of crewel for having too much fun from it.

_yourgeneral: What are all these cables for?_

_kingkylo: I’ve told you I’m gonna work on Skylar’s cosplay, now I’m trying to make his mask glow_

_yourgeneral: Isn’t his mask glowing only in fourth movie, though?_

_kingkylo: yes but it looks cool_

Hux sighed, exasperation hearable to anyone near him. Luckily enough, no one seems to care enough to give him even a quick glare. Either that or people are scared to do so. He sometimes tends to be “unpleasantly intimidating”, as someone once said.

_yourgeneral: Indeed_

He hated Kylo Ren for making him admit such things. What a fucking idiot, for God’s sake.

 

Streets are filled with orange and black decorations, Halloween starting tomorrow. Every single person in Hux’s group is chattering about their plans for that day, a word “party” hearable in almost every sentence. It makes him sick to the core, sitting out there in a corner and sipping his coffee, knowing he’s going to spend upcoming holiday just as if it was an ordinary day. No one has invited him anywhere, the lack of in-real-life friends suddenly painful.

He isn’t a party animal, he enjoys spending time all by himself just fine. However, last week was harsh for him and a bit of a change is more that welcome. Hell, his father is gone for the next month or so. Isn’t it a perfect moment to just go somewhere and have fun? Probably yes. It doesn’t change the fact he’s an outsider, though. Kylo can’t be his escape this time, too, as he is finally able to run away from home. Because of such circumstances phone calls seem a better way to contact so only yesterday did Kylo call him, his voice causing a shiver on Hux’s body.

The fact his friend has such an effect on him is an another argument for not chasing his attention. Hux is now afraid of his own mind as he would never suspect it for such a behavior. Yes, Kylo Ren has a mentality of a sassy, short tempered ten years old. Yes, Kylo Ren is a good cosplayer and a perfect friend to talk with about Galactic Wars, rare ships and to hate on dumb side of the fandom. Yes, Kylo Ren is unbelievably and unquestionably _handsome._ Hearing his voice is a nail in Hux's coffin, he knows when he’s doomed.

Even though he decides on not calling his friend, it doesn’t forbid said friend from calling him at night, Hux instantly regretting his life choices as he presses a green button.

“Hey, how’s life General?” tone light and tender, loud music echoing in a distance.

“Are you drunk?”

“Maybe a lil bit,” Kylo answers after a while, loud groan directed at him. “Oh, c’mon, lemme be.”

“Why are you calling me, anyway?”

“Cuz I like talkin’ with ya?” he slurs and Hux sighs, cursing his own body for betraying him. “Also, I’ve just remembered somethin’.”

“Is that so?” his eyebrow arches in act of disbelief, body shifting in bed.

“I was thinking and it hit me that I haven’t even seen yar face.”

“And?”

“I’d like to see it.” Kylo’s blunt answer amuses Hux for a second and then sends a shiver of horror down his spine. “You’ve seen mine.”

“I don’t see why it’s that important to you.”

“General, c’mooooooon.”

Unbelievable. His handsome internet friend is calling him from God knows where, in a state of mild insobriety, only to ask him about a picture of him. His life shows him once again how horrible sense of humor it has. No matter how hard he tries, Kylo seems even more stubborn than usual, alcohol apparently strengthening that trait of his.

“If I promise to send you one, will you hang up? Unlike _somebody_ I have to wake up early tomorrow.” It is a blunt lie but he hopes Kylo will buy it. He doesn’t want to explain himself, especially not at this hour and when his friend is low key drunk.

“…Fine. But if I don’t see it by tomorrow’s afternoon, I’m gonna call ya again.” And then he hangs up, just like that. Just as if his request didn’t make Hux’s chest ache.

 

Whether he wants or not, he sends Kylo a selfie, making sure he knows how much Hux despises this idea. He hopes a pic where he’s clearly pissed and holds a paper cup with _I HATE YOU_ written with black marker on it says enough. Either way he doesn’t receive a call this afternoon, which is good. No distraction from the only subject he actually likes in the entire program.

When he’s sitting on a bench, sipping a cappuccino with an unhealthy amount of sugar, he receives a text, though.

_Sorry for calling you yesterday, tho I’m glad you kept your promise + that cup was eloquent lmao Also idk if you’re interested but we gotta have a gig today in Queens! Drop by if you want to shout at me in person or smth, idc_

Below is an address alongside a centerfold, Kylo’s band playing between ten and midnight. It takes Hux about three seconds to decide that no, he won’t do that to himself. He’s not going.

Then it takes him about five hours to think it through once again, get ready and go, his own stupidity in this matter making him sick. It’s a ride straight into his doom.

He arrives a little bit early, wanting to prepare himself mentally before the gig. There is plenty of people, some dressed up as vampires and witches, others in casual clothes. Hux wonders whether Kylo is going to be in a costume of some kind, a vision of him with cat ears worryingly appealing and vivid in Hux’s mind. He quickly brushes it off, a mouthful of beer winding him down.  Sweet Lord, when he has become such a wreck? It’s been ages since he felt like that and speaking the truth, he didn’t miss it. Attraction spells trouble or at least used to do so in his case each fucking time. His mind is too busy to worry about silly things like that, there are much more important things only waiting to be done. He cannot waste his valuable time on that chaotic feeling. It’s messy, impossible to put into order. It’s against everything Hux cares about and values. It’s wrong.

It doesn’t stop him from silently gasping when Kylo shows up with other members of the band, his look so much different from the wire-pic. All that awkward adorableness is gone, replaced by something which cannot be described as anything but _hot. Kylo looks inappropriately hot,_ black outfit tight fitting and exposing each curve of his slim but firm body.

Since he’s already on this hell ride and doesn’t see any way to escape, he decides to enjoy it as much as possible, the rest of his beer disappearing with a solid gulp.

Surprisingly, Kylo isn’t in the center of attention. It seems he’s playing bass guitar but that’s somehow fortunate for Hux. He has a better view on him from his place next to the bar. Concert starts, music echoes and makes him deaf for about five minutes. Then his ears get used to the noise and he can focus on the reason why he’s up here, in a small pub somewhere in Queens, on a Halloween night.

Kylo has mentioned a few times he plays in a band and that they don’t have a consistent style, that they’re experimenting with their music. Even though Hux doesn’t have a degree in music, he is pretty sure they’re playing something in between thrash metal, alternative rock and a bit of hardcore punk. Either way, it isn’t his type, though he stays anyway, the view of playing Kylo too good to willingly let it go.

A whole thing lasts two hours but for Hux it’s way too short, his attention still on his friend as they come off stage. He silently follows them to the backroom, not really thinking about what he’s going to do when confronting Kylo.

He’s spotted in no time, friend’s black eyes widening in surprise, a half smile following right after.

“You actually came,” Kylo says, quickly gesturing to his friends and then approaching Hux. “Wow.”

“What?” Such proximity is terrifying, Hux’s body reacting in a way he hopes it wouldn’t.

“You’re so… tall.” Why he has fallen for a dumbfuck, from all of people.

“Thanks, I guess?” Hux’s brow arches, mouth pouts a bit. “You’re taller, though. That’s a surprise to me, I rarely meet people your height.” Kylo rolls his eyes, a mischievous smirk quickly forming on his mouth. “What?”

“Nothing, I’m just glad I can finally meet you in person.”

“Is that so?” Hux doesn’t even try to hide his doubts.

“Are up to a tiny after party?” Kylo’s horrible bluntness is both a blessing and a curse, Hux’s mind already looking for hidden and most likely nonexistence meanings.

“What? Now?”

“Kinsley’s friend lives in Queens and throws a party today, we somehow promised to be there but, not gonna lie, it’s not my type of companion.”

“Really?” Hux remains unmoved even if his insides are screaming. “And what that has to do with me?”

“If you went with me, I’d be less lonely.” Hux has an impression Kylo just used a trick with puppy eyes but he isn’t sure because of dim lights. “And it’s not like there’s gonna be an occasion to talk in person soon.”

Shit, he has a point, Hux thinks as his unfairly beautiful friend stares at him, waiting for an answer.

“I just hope you’re not going to drink more than yesterday, you sounded like a complete weenie.”

“Hey, rude!” Hux can’t tell whether Kylo is actually mad or only pretending, his tone mismatching his facial expression.

It seems this Halloween is going to be more eventful than his whole life and who he is to complain?

 

“Your eyes are pretty.”

 Hux wonders how on Earth did he end up in such a situation, all of Kylo’s friends drinking or sleeping all around the place, only the two of them outside small detached house. They’re occupying stone steps, Kylo too drunk to stand upright.

It turns out he is incredibly clingy and tender when stiff, all that closeness making Hux uneasy. Everything was going right and then someone brought vodka. And now here he is, gently patting Kylo’s shoulder, trying his best to not use an occasion like a piece of dick he knows he low key is.

“Hey, Gene- oh shit.”

“Hmm?”

“I guess it’s lame to ask ya now buuuut,” he takes a deep breath, black eyes piercing Hux and making him shiver. “What’s even yar name?”

Oh, right. All this time they were using nicknames. Fuck.

“Hux,” he answers, Kylo looking at him as if he was a curious puppy. “And you?”

“Ben,” his face twists to show an utter disgust, another parallel between them visible. Hux isn’t the only one who dislikes his name, apparently. “May I say somethin’?”

“Go ahead.” It’s not like Hux has been listening to drunk man’s blabbering for the last forty minutes or so. A few sentences more won’t make a difference.

“I didn’t believe ya would show up,” Ben starts, his eyes going away from Hux to focus on a lawn under his feet. “But when I saw ya, I wanted…” his voice suddenly trails off.

“You wanted what?” Hux asks when it’s clear Ben isn’t going to continue on his own.

Ben looks at him with those black eyes of his just as if he’s wondering about something. It makes Hux feel, oh God, _anxious_. That’s pathetic of him, to feel afraid under a half dim and half judging look from his friend. He’s beyond such a thing so why the hell he can’t take things into his hands? What’s wrong with him tonight?

Before he loses the rest of his nerves Ben put hands on his face and kisses him. Abruptly. Half fiercely. Shockingly sweet. Hux for sure didn’t expect that but it seems his hell ride is coming to the main turning point. They separate before he does anything, his cheeks strangely cold without rough yet warm fingertips of Ben’s hands.

“…this.”

“Huh?”

“I wanted to do this.” Kylo explains, his eyes wandering off Hux once again.

“Funny since you don’t know anything about me.” He smiles, a ticklish feeling growing up in his chest. His life is a horrible joke, for real.

“Ya sure yar not called Insensible?” Ben snaps, pouting his mouth. Hux can’t help but snorts. “Tho I’d want to. Get to know ya.”

“Okay.”

“Huh?”

“You can ask whatever you want, to get to know me.” Hux knows he should formulate this sentence another way but he couldn’t help himself. He’s an egoistic dick to some extent and seeing how Ben reacts assures him he made a right choice with articulating his thoughts that way.

“Are ya gross out?”

“No.”

“Are ya goin’ to run away from me?”

“No.”

“…Are ya gay?”

“I don’t know.”

“Would ya hit me if I kissed ya now?”

“…No.”

Ben smirks before leaning in, their kiss longer and more passionate than the previous one. Less rigid and hasty, still sweet and almost intoxicating. Hux is breathless when Kylo finally lets go, both of them panting, a hot mist with a tang of alcohol between them.

“May I kiss ya again?”

“Not unless you sober up.”

Ben doesn’t look too happy about such a statement but surprisingly he reconciles, both of them shakily going back inside, sitting on a couch and drinking for the rest of a night. In the morning Hux prepares himself to leave, a sudden tight hug from Ben somewhat a promise. Whether he likes it or not, he needs to keep his word and answer all kind of questions.

But that’s for later.

For now he’s kissing Ben for goodbye, his promise from before few hours still prevailing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, thanks for reading my fic!!
> 
> Before any of you point out that OOC (I'm pretty sure it is present) - I haven't seen The Force Awakens. All of my knowledge about characters is based on wiki pages, my friends' talks and impression characters made on me.  
> I wanted to try something new, something out of my "comfort zone" (aka write a fic to a fandom I'm not doomed into) and these two seemed like a fair play. I also wanted to make something for my sweet friend Josh and since he's burried in kylux hell... Well, the choice was rather obvious.
> 
> That would be it, thanks for reading it and have a nice day!!


End file.
